Napalm Strike
The Napalm Strike calls in a U.S. Navy F-4 Phantom II to drop napalm bombs that leave a column of fire and a massive explosion. Five kills (four with Hardline) are needed for this killstreak. The Napalm Strike is also directional, similar to the Precision Airstrikeand the Stealth Bomber from Modern Warfare 2. It cannot be shot down or crashed. Not only will the initial drop take out anyone unlucky enough to get caught in the blast, but the napalm will also continue to burn, incinerating anyone getting too close unless the player has the Pro version of Flak Jacket. It works well to defend objectives - provided the objective doesn't possess overhead cover- by creating an area of denial for about 10 seconds.e.g. a Care Package or some type of package that you can require from an Airdrop. Due to the aforementioned area of denial, using a Napalm Strike on a small map is a very effective way to funnel opponents into one area. By holding down this area, this killstreak can be used to earn much higher killstreaks very quickly due to the high number of opponents trying to avoid the fire, thereby wandering into the user's trap. Occasionally, if bad connection, a player can sprint-to-prone over an enemy Napalm strike. Many players also wait until a friendly Spy Plane or Blackbird is up to use their Napalm Strike as this will allow them to see where a majority of the enemies are for maximum effectiveness. After Title Update 8, Treyarch has made the Napalm Strike incapable of killing players inside buildings (which is a rare case). Multiplayer Tactics Domination When deciding when to use the Napalm Strike, assess the current situation first. If your team is holding two flags (A and B for example) and the enemy are rushing from C in a mass effort to capture B, point the Napalm Strike at B in the direction of C Flag, with the narrow tip of the cone over B and widens as it spreads towards C. This will ensure that the explosives hit B first, killing all attackers, and later burning those still making their way from C to B. Vice versa, if your team only has the C Flag and need to capture B, reverse the direction of the Napalm Strike and tilt it slightly to where enemies are camping near B. This will incinerate most if not all of the enemy defenders and also provide you and your team a 10-second trail of protective fire. Take note that although your team won't be affected by the after-burn in Core Domination, you can still die by lingering in the fire for a little over 2 seconds. Flak Jacket Pro negates this effect. Capture the Flag For defending your team's flag, adjust the striking angle so that it covers mostly ground and not on top of buildings. Place it over your flag to deter anyone from attempting to grab it. Attacking wise, it is advised that Tier 1 Perk be Flak Jacket Pro and Tier 3 Marathon for this tactic. Assuming that you are playing against a well-rounded team, with at least 2 or more defenders and only 2 flag runners. These defenders would be taking up defensive positions in the proximity of their flag. Before entering their flag-zone, place the Napalm Strike so that the area it encompasses is near any openings or partial covers. If the initial explosion does not kill them, the afterburn should do the job as it radiates fire damage if one is close to it. Toss a Willy Pete at another flag-runners' route to distract any surviving defenders, all that's left now is to grab that flag. Demolition Attacking or defending, it is a good killstreak to spawn trap enemies. If defending, launch this by one of the Bomb sites. If one site is already active, it is good to block entrances to that site. If one suspects the enemy is planting, the player can just launch it directly over the bomb site. If attacking, spawn trapping is a good way to plant the bombs. If an enemy is defusing the bomb, just launch it over the site. If killed near the bomb after planting it, a good stratagy would be to use your Napalm Strike on the bomb just planted on to buy some time by killing the defusers. Category:COD